1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to television channel signal control, and more particularly, to a design structure for systems for television signal monitoring and switch-back control.
2. Background Art
Conventional television control systems do not provide a way for a user to detect when a desired television program returns from non-programming material after the user has switched to another channel. For example, when a commercial starts on a selected television program, a user oftentimes changes channels to one or more channels (channel surfing) to avoid the commercials. Where the television control system allows, a user may also play games, access a computer subsystem or change to any of a variety of other types of video signals. Unfortunately, current television control systems do not provide a way for the user to know when the desired television program returns from non-programming material. As a result, the user oftentimes misses parts of the program material. There is a need in the art for a solution to this situation.